


It runs through us...

by Stardust1920118211930



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Depression, Dunno when I will update this, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, Grief/Mourning, Human Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple story lines, No Romance, Phil Needs a Hug, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Technoblade Phil's friend, Wilbur soot only child, i was feeling angsty, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1920118211930/pseuds/Stardust1920118211930
Summary: -= "It runs through all five of us" =-Phil joined the Dream SMP just a day before he got a call from Technoblade that he will be needed, his second day didn't go well, as he needed to kill his son, who he didn't see for years yet still loved with all of his heart. Now he has to deal with the knowledge he took his own son's life, while Technoblade tries to overcome his childhood traumas and deal with his massive trust issues, he also has to take care of the self-injured Phil. Tommy and Tubbo also have a broken friendship to fix, while Tommy is trying to overcome the obsession with his discs.(All these story strings will meet at one point just stay patient owo)
Relationships: Ghostbur & Philza, Ghostbur & Tommy, Technoblade & Tommy, Tommy & Philza, philza & technoblade, tommy & tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It runs through us...

**Author's Note:**

> My alternative take on the Dream SMP lore mainly focused on the relationship between Phil, Technoblade, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo.  
> Have fun (~owo)~

The dust slowly lowered. Looking down there were only ruins of the once shining nation known as l'manburg. Phil's brain wasn't able to process everything that just happened. He glanced down at the blood-covered corpse of his son. Phil's blood-covered sword stabbed through HIS son's stomach. The last things he remembered hearing were Wilbur's words, his words, begging Phil to kill him. He begged. He begged Phil to look at the destruction he caused. Think through if it's worth it. 

Phil didn't think. He couldn't think when his blade crushed through bones, melted into HIS flesh. He let go of the corpse, and with this, his son's lifeless body rolled on the dusty ground. His faded brown eyes stared up at the sky, dead. He looked over to the battleground, the sounds of fireworks and a Wither could be heard from the distance. He knew he had to save more people from dying. In his panic, he pulled out the bow from his inventory. He placed the arrow in the middle. He pulled the fletching on the arrow back while holding the base of the bow firmly. He aimed at the Wither and fired. The mob's attention wasn't on him, which resulted in him successfully hitting the Wither multiple times. 

It didn't take long for both of the Withers to die. He spotted his friend Technoblade quickly. Phil was out of breath and still in a panic state. He couldn't look back at his son. He stumbled back to the hole he came from, and he headed home. It took a while to get away from the war zone. The entrance of the whole tunnel was barely standing together. 

All Phil saw white as he stared down at the snow that was crunching underneath him. He was barely standing on his feet. The bloody sword which he used to take life so precious to him was hanging low in his hand. The wound on his forehead and left arm left a blood trail after him, this way making it too easy to follow him with dogs. It took minutes, but he arrived at Technoblade's house, the house his friend told him about and described. He stumbled inside, closing the door behind himself. 

Phil collapsed on the wooden floor, the sword's silver blade meeting the hard wooden floor with multiple 'clank' sounds. By this point, his already slightly injured and messy wings just hanged low on his back. Phil was half-conscious as he ran his fingers through his feathers, a few teardrops escaping him. He didn't deserve to cry, didn't deserve to be called a father. He didn't deserve the freedom these wings gave him. He opened his left-wing, the black feathers on it stuck together and messy. He raised the silver-bladed sword as high as he possibly could and slashed it into the bone. The blade slipped, causing a deep cut half through the Radius and Ulnare, causing the wing to collapse into itself.

A sudden pain jolted through Philza's whole body, causing him to drop the blade and collapse on the ground. He didn't feel anything as his head hit the hard ground. The last thing he was able to sense was the loud ringing in his ears which was deafening, and the thought of his son Wilbur.

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

Technoblade's heart was racing faster than it ever did. His laugh and blood-red eyes shined through any dust cloud. The last thing he remembered happening before entering this state was a feeling of pure anxiety, too many eyes on him, everyone cheering him up to kill Tubbo. It went blood-red, everything went red, then screams, and now he was maniacally laughing. 

An explosion, and after that sheer chaos, he was standing here, now feeling the familiar taste of betrayal. Tommy couldn't shut up, and the anger was getting overboiled in the warrior. He could not control the words that spilled out of him. Everyone surrounded them, but all he could see was the person he trusted for weeks, the person who now played his trust away, but never again.

"You went back to Tubbo, the person who exiled you?!"

The words spilled out of him with a sour taste in the mouth. He could feel the pure feeling of betrayal take over him. He let his emotions control him. The voices in his head for a pure second got too loud to handle.

"People are above government!"

The child shouted. Technoblade could feel the tears gather in his eyes from the pure anger and feeling of backstabbing.

"I'M A PERSON, DISCS AREN'T PEOPLE! YOU USED ME FROM THE START TOMMY. YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE TWELVE TIMES!"

He threw his hands in the air, his expression showing the anger and betrayal he felt at that moment. The tears in his eyes stayed as the warrior confronted him, and only him. The person who used him, the person who wanted him as a weapon, just like everyone else in his life ever did, he was a weapon to them. The words he spitted out left the child before him speechless, his expression shocked from the other's emotional state, like he didn't expect him to have emotions.

"YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF ME AS A FRIEND TOMMY YOU USED ME FROM THE START"

He continued now, stepping further away from the younger boy standing before him. He could feel as a few tears escaped his eyes, dropping onto the heated floor. All the emotions heated by his insecurities and traumas now came to the surface, things he pressed down for so many years. A full glass of water, receiving its last drop.

"YOU JUST SAW ME AS THE BLADE, THAT'S ALL I WAS TO YOU, THE BLADE"

He stood still as his grip around his crossbow and axe tightened. He looked up at Tommy, his eyes a shining crimson, the emotion heated tears dropping onto the floor, the surrounding hot and on fire from the explosion before. He looked straight into the boy's eyes.

"I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy. I would have been there."

He said, his voice now dark yet so broken. Tommy stood there, his body fitted into netherite armor from head to toe, the enchanted sword in his hand glowing in the half-darkness of the smoked battleground. He stepped back slightly as the smoke revealed the body of a Wither spawner. He mouthed a silent 'no' as he stared at Technoblade with begging eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, Tommy"

The warrior said, as a grin spread across his face, the tears from his eyes dried up, as Technoblade's eyes lit up in an animalistic way.

"A story of a man called Theseus, his city was in danger, and he sent himself forward into enemy lines he killed the Minotaur and saved his city..."

His grin spread wider, his arms spreading wider as he grinned at Tommy. The child gulped slightly, not knowing where Technoblade was going with this. 

"You know what they did to him, Tommy?"

He asked after this slight pause, Tommy tried to answer, but he didn't have time, as Technoblade answered it for him, with a dramatic tone.

"They exiled him. He died in disgrace, despised by his people. That's what happens to heroes Tommy."

The heads slowly appeared in his inventory, which made Tommy's stomach drop. He tried to reach out, he opened his mouth, but before he could manage to squeeze out one word, Technoblade already did it...

"You want to be a hero, Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE"

He shouted, his voice sadistic and anger-filled. Each of the Wither spawner bases had one skull missing, and each one found its place. There was an explosion, and the beasts appeared. Tommy backed up, but before he could do that, Technoblade already charged at him. It only took one blow, one blow to push him back. One slash to nearly cut his netherite chest plate in half. He was quick to jump on his feet again. He ate his last golden apple quicker than he ever ate anything. 

Most of the fight after that was a blackout for Techno. The next time he got back to consciousness, he was already in the mountains, the snow falling on his bleeding injuries. He was on a slightly low HP, but he still had far more hearts than anyone else back there. 'Blood for the blood god, Technoblade never dies, go back, fight, fight fight fight, don't run, go back, you still have to kill Tommy, go back!' the voices said. He ignored them while he stumbled back to his house. After his mind cleared out a bit better, he noticed the big blood trail, which was leading to his house.

He could not help but feel a slight hint of worry as he hurried a bit more. Just as he arrived by his door, he smashed the door opened. His eyes widened at the image of Philza, frozen in his blood. The blood puddle underneath him was quite big, big enough for Technoblade to drop any item in his hand and drop down right next to Philza. He looked over his injuries. That was when he noticed the bloody sword next to him. The way Philza's left-wing bent was also unnatural.

He tried not to think of what happened here. That wasn't important right now. He grabbed the last healing potion in his inventory and poured half of it on the wound, then made Phil drink half of it. This didn't heal enough, as the scar was way too deep. Technoblade got up and hurried to get bandages. He was a warrior, but he knew some stuff about how to correctly stabilize wounds, but this was a wing, something the piglin didn't have experience with. 

He tried to bandage the wounds on the wing while applying few drops of healing potion. When he thought Phil was stable enough, he picked him up and walked him to his room. The first time Phil was ever here, and it had to end like this. Just as he laid Phil down on the bed, he felt a stinging pain in his chest. The piglin looked down at the netherite armor. He forgot to take care of his own injuries. He started to strip from his armor, one by one. 

Bandaging up his arm and legs was an easy task, the harder tasks were rather things like around his chest, but it was solved easier than the warrior first thought. A sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed next to his bed where Phil was sleeping, even he could get tired. His eyes started to scan over Phil.

"... What the hell is up with you old man"

He muttered as he rubbed his head slightly. He yawned as he rested his head on the bedsheet. Exhausted, he closed his eyes slowly. As he slowly drifted into his sleep, the voices became more and more silent, to a point where the only thing Technoblade could hear was the sound of his own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this as much as I can D:  
> I'm very low on motivation, telling me your thoughts about each chapter in the comment section would help me improve :3  
> Just stay respective!


End file.
